twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
TwinBee RPG
is a role-playing video game developed and published by Konami for the PlayStation released exclusively in Japan on April 2, 1998 (re-released for ''Konami The BEST on December 1999 and the PSOne Books on November 2003). It is a spinoff of the TwinBee shoot-'em-up series featuring a storyline based on the TwinBee PARADISE audio drama serial. __TOC__ Plot The game begins as you are watching an episode of a TwinBee anime on TV, until something goes horribly wrong and you're zapped inside of the show by Princess Melora. Finding a baffled TwinBee (sans his pilot, Light) on the side of the road, it's up to you to gather together the rest of the TwinBee Team, find out just what happened to Light, and save Donburi Island from both Dr. Warumon and a greater evil. TwinBee RPG is based off TwinBee PARADISE, so it features the same voice actors, as well as several other characters that were previously only seen/heard in the anime and radio dramas. These include Seeds and Salute, two androids created by Warumon to pilot the Black TwinBee mechas. There are also two new characters, Molte and Vielen, who have mysterious ESP powers.[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/twinbee-rpg/ Excerpt from the TwinBee RPG article at Hardcore Gaming 101] Gameplay The player controls a new protagonist who is summoned to Donburi Island to serve as a temporary pilot for TwinBee, following the mysterious disappearance of TwinBee's regular pilot Light. While TwinBee RPG is primarily a role-playing video game, it features a dating sim-system similar to Konami's Tokimeki Memorial series, in which the protagonist tries to gain the affections of various girls. The endings vary depending on who's the girl most impressed by the protagonist. The experience points obtained from defeating enemies are acquired at a fixed rate (160 points from small enemies and 600 from bosses), which are then raised or lowered depending on the level differences between allied and enemy characters (where the weakest members of the player's party are given more experience points from defeating the same group of enemies). Moreover, the party member who delivers the finishing blow to an enemy gets extra experience points. Regardless of the current level, each party member must acquire around 5,000 experience points in order to level-up (although TwinBee is not restricted by this limit at the start of the story). In addition to combat, the player can also gain experience by doing assorted favors to townspeople in villages. Money (called "en" in this game) dropped by enemies tends to be very few; instead, the player acquires profit by selling fruits and items left behind by defeated enemies. The fruits that can be found include (from least to most valuable) satsumas, apples, grapes, cherries and peaches. Characters Protagonist (unvoiced) :A new character, they are the player's alter-ego whose name can be decided at the start of the game. They are summoned by Princess Melora from the real world in order to save the TwinBee world. Their characteristic outfit consists of a cap, knee-long trousers and a vest. They have an androgynous face with shoulder-long hair. Their personality can be changed from serious to rebellious or even perverted depending on the player's actions. Although the "Protagonist" was designed so that their age and gender would be ambiguous according to interviews with the developers, the game's supporting cast such as Madoka and Vielen refer to them by male pronouns. TwinBee (Mayumi Tanaka) :A sentient aircraft originally piloted by Light in previous games, it is paired with the protagonist in this game. He was left parked at the entrance of the Niconico Mountain Post until he is discovered by the protagonist. Although he was originally modified so he could be piloted exclusively by Light, the protagonist can pilot him as well. His body color is blue with a yellow canopy. He has a plaster pasted on the sole of his right foot. Light (Kappei Yamaguchi) :TwinBee's original pilot in previous games, who has disappeared in this game. However, he appears at the very end of the game. In the ending, he is hit by Pastel for making a lewd comment. Pastel (Hekiru Shiina) :Light's cousin, who enjoys a pop idol-like popularity in Donburi Island. Even though they are cousins and attend the same school class together, she is very fond of Light and treats him more like an older brother. The protagonist can date her in the ruins of Tulip Village (actually the hideout after the player fulfills certain requirements). The player can also see her wearing a gunslinger outfit during the eye-catch scenes. WinBee (Kumiko Nishihara) :Pastel's sentient aircraft. She becomes a party member after the protagonist helps Pastel rescue from the underground studio of Lease Castle. It has a pink body with a blue canopy and a ribbon. She is the weakest party member in the game, although she has several recovering abilities. Mint (Miki Itō) :Pastel's baby brother. He becomes a party member after being rescued from Muddler Land. In this game, his apparent genius intellect is shown in action when he helps Dr. Cinnamon create a machine that deciphers ancient writings. GwinBee (Miki Itō) :Mint's aircraft, who also serves as his babysitter and guardian. His personality is quieter compared to the other ships. He has a dictionary of the "Babubabu" language installed within him. He has a green body with a blue canopy and uses a rattle toy as a projectile weapon. His combat assistance is excellent as a party member. Dr. Cinnamon (Kazumi Tanaka) :A good friend of Light and his cousins. He assists the protagonist this time by developing various helpful items. Depending on the protagonist's actions, he can mistakenly peep into the bathroom while Pastel is bathing. Madoka (Mariko Kouda) :A friend of Light and Pastel who manages the Fantasian Coffee Shop in Tampopo Town while also attending middle school. Depending on the game's conditions, the protagonist can date her in Muddler Land (the most orthodox of all places). Although her coffee is popular among the locals, her cookies (made with vinegar) boast a mighty killing power. Seeds (Megumi Ogata) :An android built by Dr. Warumon who resides in Renge Island. Although he is straightforward and verbally abusive, he also treats others kind and is very worrisome according to Salute. He pilots the Black TwinBee 01 (BT-01) ship. He refers to Salute as "big sister" and to Light as the "headband guy". He is friends with Lapis, a boy who also lives in Renge Island. He has a sense of inferiority when people mention the fact that he is an android. Salute (Wakana Yamazaki) :Seeds' older sister, another android also built by Dr. Warumon. Her personality is calmer than her brother's. She is also friends with Lapis. Her costume is considerably provocative. If the player fulfills the required conditions, the protagonist can date her on a beach at night. She does not believe in fortune tellers. Her aircraft is the Black TwinBee 02 (BT-02). Unlike TwinBee and his siblings, as well as the ZakoBees, the BT aircraft series are not sentient. Miss Apple (Kumiko Nishihara) :The schoolteacher of Light and his friends. It is possible for the player to meet her in the city area of Donburi Island. She can be seen with the hero during the eye-catch sequences trying to draw a lottery ticket. Teacher Peach (Miki Itō) :A doctor who treats students at Dessert Junior High. Unlike Miss Apple, she has no effect in the game's plot, although she restores the player's health. White (Atsushi Kisaichi) :A classmate of Light and the others. He can verify the protagonist's stats and remark on how much they have changed. Mustard (Hiroshi Kamiya) :Another of Light's classmates. Although he is careless and tends to get carried away with things, his sense of responsibility is strong. He falls asleep in Bigaro Hall at Chiruko Town but is awaken by the Terror Belt's attack. He later becomes the chairperson of the dance hall contest. Lapis (Hinako Yoshino) :An 8-year-old boy who is friends with Seeds and Salute. He is very healthy and has tanned skin. A skilled fisherboy, he can teach his fishing skills to the protagonist depending on the decisions made by the player. When the villagers are defeated by the thick fog, he decides to defend the village by himself. He appears with Seeds and Salute in one of the eye-catch sequences. Little (Tomoko Maruo) :A 6-year-old boy with a crush on Pastel who seems to be mature. He can be found at the place where Dr. Warumon arranges to meet the protagonist immediately after his challenge is issued (if the player goes to meet Madoka instead, he won't appear). Molte (Noriko Hidaka) :A new character. A young girl with strong ESP powers who can feel the thoughts of persecutors around her. Although she looks like a little girl, she is mature beyond her age. She has strong healing powers. Vielen (Omi Minami) :Molte's younger sister. She has an introvert personality and is shy to strangers as a result of the persecution around her. Her powers are even mightier than her sister's (which includes the ability to foresee the future). She has a very important role in the game's plot. Fortune Teller (Kikuko Inoue) :An 80-year-old lady who runs a fortune-telling shop in Tulip Village. She is one of the few people who supports Molten and Vielen, although her powers are not as great as the two sisters. Dr. Warumon (Yukimasa Kishino) :A mad scientist who has fought against Light and his friends in the past. This time he challenges the heroes with a new robot he constructed called "Tetsuō Mark III". It is possible to get information from him depending on the player's actions. ZakoBee (Yūsuke Numata) :A series of 100 mass-produced aircrafts constructed to oppose TwinBee. They are all sentient aircraft capable of flying by themselves; the ones with single-digit numbers have full personalities. The one called 004 is given the nickname of Bee-chan. Among the various ZakoBees, 004 has the most appearances. Their body color is purple. Princess Melora (Kikuko Inoue) :Although originally the princess of planet Mel in previous games, in this game the setting was changed so that she is the embodiment of mankind's goodwill. She transported the protagonist into the TwinBee world by reshaping her body into the protagonist's new body. If the player refuses Melora's request to help her several times at the beginning the game will end. Greed (Nobuo Tobita) :The mastermind behind the events of the game. He has stolen several people's souls by sending out a black fog to Donburi Island and its neighboring countries. Although he rarely talks, he has an uncouth way of talking when he speaks and is thoroughly selfish. He is actually a human from the same world as the protagonist. Bosses *Puppeton *Land Saver *Terobert *Gabriel *Royal MK III *Neptune *Firal Crow *Dragon Hez *Natasha & Paison *Demon Zuteil *Greed Development Although the TwinBee series had previous installments that were not shoot-'em-ups, such as Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures and TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama, TwinBee RPG featured an entirely different illustrator and developing team. Konami developed TwinBee RPG primarily to cater fans of the TwinBee PARADISE radio and anime series who were not good at playing shoot-'em-ups. Although Konami hoped to use the popularity of the radio and anime voice cast to promote the game, the game's sales were not enough to cover its production values and TwinBee RPG became the final game in the TwinBee series (excluding later ports and mobile applications). Although the game features full voiceovers, the protagonist's name is never mentioned in any of the dialogues. Theme songs ;Opening :Kitto, zutto (きっと、ずっと) :Performer: Madoka (Mariko Kouda) :Lyrics: Pon and The TwinBee RPG Song Writing Committee :Composer: Hiroshi Tamawari and Maron Nagatsuki :Arrangement: Seiji Kameda ;Ending :Aikotoba Be!! (あいことばは Be!!) :Performer and lyrics: Mariko Kouda :Composer: Miki Matsubara :Arrangement: Seiji Kameda Gallery Packaging artwork TwinBee RPG - (JP) - 01.jpg|Cover TwinBee RPG - (JP) - 02.jpg|Alternate cover TwinBee RPG - (JP) - 03.jpg|Back cover Videos Related products *''TwinBee RPG Original Game Soundtrack'' — The TwinBee RPG original soundtrack. Related guides *''Shinkigensha TwinBee RPG Official Guide'' — Japanese official guide for this game by Shinkigensha. *''NTT Pub TwinBee RPG Official Guide'' — Japanese official guide for this game by NTT Pub. *''Futabasha TwinBee RPG Official Guide'' — Japanese official guide for this game by Futabasha. References Category:PlayStation games Category:TwinBee RPG